


Small Ones

by Shatterpath



Series: Avengers: based on The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Protective Thor, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unexpected newcomers join the Avengers in the tower. Based the prompt #29: Birth</p><p>This is silly adorableness and I have no idea what came over me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Ones

"Y'know, I would have expected Cap to do something so cliché," Tony observed dryly and Natasha looked over the top of her book at him.

"Pound for pound, that is the deadliest predator on earth."

Tony rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Yeah, well, Josie and Pussycats can't stay here."

"Nonsense," Thor scoffed and mopped off one of the mewling predators before swapping it out for one of its hungry siblings. "They are orphans now and need care as much as any child to young to care for itself. Besides, I recall Lady Darcy calling them adorable and customarily in matters such as these, my Jane agrees."

Tony groaned melodramatically and Natasha chuckled. "Forget it, Stark, the girlfriend's involved now. Your precious tower is now a cat house."

The tiny black kitten was nearly lost in Thor's great hand and it cried and complained at the strange rubber nipple that would have to be its source of nourishment from now on.

"Come, small one," Thor rumbled encouragingly. "You must be brave now and learn to eat. Excellent."

Finally, the baby was getting the hang of it and Thor was immensely pleased, stroking the soft fur. It was a messy process but he hardly cared, for even a seemingly insignificant duty such as this could be made to have meaning.

"Rescuing kittens," Tony sighed. "The little monsters are going to trash this place."

"Perhaps, but they will also bring a simple pleasure."

The Thunder God hardly looked the part, smiling softly as the tiny kitten kneaded his palm.


End file.
